Miraculous Go!
by Oomaki-chan
Summary: Pokémon Go! is an international hit. It makes perfect sense that our hero's would become just as obsessed as the rest of the world. "Gotta catch 'em all" can apply to both Pokémon and Akuma.
1. Chapter 1

Every single day there was a new sensation. A new viral video spreading around the internet, a new song stuck in everyone's head. It wasn't too impressive nowadays to become a "big hit", because chances were the fame would be quick fleeting, and over with before you could blink.

Then there was Pokémon Go! This app had everyone bending over backwards, sometimes quite literally, running through cities and suburbs. People of all ages were walking around, phones out, in an attempt to fulfill their dreams of becoming Pokémon masters. As servers went up one by one around the world, this game dominated the charts internationally. So when the app finally became available in France, you can bet every cent in your piggybank that Adrien had it downloaded and ready to go.

The blonde was very proud of the avatar he had made for himself. He had successfully secured the username Chat Noir, and designed his character to look as close to himself as possible. Since there was no black hoodie, he went with the bright yellow one, with the all black pants, backpack, and headband, and the shoes with the tasteful stripe of green. The character itself had his bright blonde hair and green eyes.

Once his avatar was ready, it was time to pick his starter. Adrien grew up playing every version of Pokémon he could get his hands on. He had prepared his entire life for this moment. The second those three, first generation Pokémon appeared on his screen, he quickly tapped on Charmander. It was the obvious choice.

Despite it being ten o'clock at night, and not having patrol that night, Adrien quickly transformed himself into his superhero alter ego. With his cellphone in one hand, and his staff in the other, the masked boy launched himself over the skyline of Paris. He looked at the map on his phone, noticing the large number of blue cubes that littered the city. At large monuments and important buildings, he saw larger silver platforms. As he ran around the city from above, chasing the Pokémon he saw appearing in the "near by" tab, Chat Noir noticed these silver platforms slowly turning red, blue, and yellow. Those were the gyms.

A large grin appeared on Chat's face. Chasing Pokémon was definitely his calling. Screw modeling for his father's company, or fighting akuma, being a Pokémon master was obviously his destiny. It didn't even take an hour for him to have caught more pidgey's than he ever wanted to see in his life, but more importantly, level up as a trainer. He reached level five faster than he probably should have. When he did, he settled down on top of the Eiffel Tower, a spot that he knew was a gym. When he clicked on the large, currently red, gym he was presented with another choice all together, one he hadn't expected.

 _Select a team to join._

Chat Noir very carefully studied the different teams. Each of them had a short bio, clearly stating that they all stood for different qualities. Normally in this kind of situation he would pick his favorite color, but green just didn't seem to be an option in this game. He tried looking at the silhouettes of the team leaders. Another grin appeared on his face when he finally made his decision. He watched yellow flash over his screen, the shape of Zapdos appearing behind his avatar.

"Watch out Paris. Team Instinct's going to take this city by storm!"

* * *

It was no secrete that Marinette was a gamer. After participating in that competition a while back, she had become rather well known in the gaming community. Brawl games, RPGs, simulators. You name it, she's played it. Pokémon? Please. She learned how to read by playing Pokémon Blue Version. When she found out about Pokémon Go she was beyond excited. She was even more so the night it finally came out in France. She had been staring at her computer for weeks, watching memes and fanart coming from the United States, who had gotten it first, then the rest of Europe, before the servers were finally booted up in the Hexagon. She had it on her phone immediately.

Choosing the name LadyBug just felt natural at this point. There was no reason to pick a different name, and she figured someone would get a kick out of it when she started taking over every gym in Paris. Marinette designed her character to look a lot like her. She chose the hair with the blue tint, and the red outfit over black leggings, and black shoes. The backpack she chose was black and white. It was amusing how much it looked like her.

Marinette was extremely prepared to pick her starter when it came time for it. She had always been naturally drawn to water types, so choosing Squirtle was a no brainer. With her first Pokémon registered to her Pokédex, she was ready to explore the city.

Thankfully enough, it was her night to patrol. She immediately took to the rooftops as Ladybug. She launched herself to the top of Notre Dame, app open on her phone, and sat in her usual spot. From where she sat, she could look down and see how the number of people outside this late at night was definitely higher than a normal night. She could hear the excited shrieks, and see people standing in odd places, positioning their phones at their virtual targets. Since the population density was so high in Paris, and Notre Dame was a PokéStop, Ladybug just sat where she was. She learned very quickly the magic of lure modules. All she needed to do was sit in her usual spot, continue spinning the PokéStop when she could, and wait for the Pokémon to come to her. She could take a lazy patrol tonight after all. She doubted any of the happy-go-lucky nerds running around the city were about to get akumatized anyways.

The only time she decided to move around when when her lure module ran out, and she had an egg to hatch. Just like in the hand held games, eggs were hatched by walking around. She thought it was interesting that a specific distance was given. Five kilometers wasn't too long, especially as Ladybug. She could cover that easily.

By the end of the night she had caught and transferred many Pokémon. She had already evolved a rattata to a raticate, and a weedle to a kakuna, and hatched two eggs. Ladybug was rather pleased with herself. Reaching level five on her first night playing wasn't all that surprising to her considering just how far she had plunged herself into it from the get go. She knew what this meant.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to launch herself across to the nearest Pokémon gym, which happened to be above a fancy five-star restaurant. She clicked on the gym, which had already been claimed with blue.

 _Select a team to join._

Ladybug didn't hesitate to pick her team. She knew exactly which one she wanted. Ladybug couldn't exactly be seen in blue or yellow now could she? The large red symbol Moltres appeared behind her avatar as she selected her team.

"Valor huh? I like the sound of that."


	2. Chapter 2

A grin normally worn by Chat was plastered on Adrien's face. He threw his messenger bag over his shoulder, then walked over to his dresser. He grabbed his portable phone charger, with charging cable, and stuffed it into his pocket. Then, he took a bright yellow bandana and tied it tight around his wrist. He was ready.

It had been a little over two weeks since the game had spread like wildfire, and the teenaged boy had gotten used to wearing his team colors with pride. Even though it took some arguing, he managed to get the approval to start walking to school and back. He had pulled some environmentalist, global warming facts out of thin air, and before he knew it, he was walking the one and a half kilometers to school and back. It was perfect for egg hatching, and getting three Pokestops along the way.

As far as location went, Adrien was very lucky. Being in the middle of Paris meant that spawn rates were in his favor. But the absolute best part, was the gym that just so happened to be located right across the street from his school. Now, he didn't mean to brag, but he had single handedly trained that gym up to a level eight. Chat Noir's name was all over Paris actually, defending many different gyms all over the city. This just happened to be his best. He had his 1870cp Dragonair mounted on top of it. Adrien saw that his gym was still up as he walked into school. He flipped through the other pokemon that had been left there, nodding in approval.

Now, Adrien was very proud of his team. While Team Instinct was small, it made it's presence known. On the internet, these yellow crusaders were known for their obsession with hatching eggs, and their love of memes. Both of which the blonde teen was 1000% behind. He contributed greatly to the spread of their fictional leader, Spark, on the online world by reposting comic strips and fanart like there was no tomorrow. Adrien's own personal blog, which was separate from the account he used as the beloved model, Adrien Agreste, used to be all about a certain Ladybug. But now it was an odd mix between his beloved heroin, and Pokemon Go.

Between classes, many would show off their Pokemon with enthusiasm beyond belief. People would share stories of how they caught rare breeds, how far they walked to hatch eggs, and what gyms they took over during lunch breaks and on weekends. Adrien wasn't dumb. He knew he couldn't exactly get caught with "Chat Noir" as his handle, so he set up a second account, connected to a different email, that he would switch over to when he got to school. His second account was low level, not a whole lot of Pokemon or experience, but it was also Instinct. This way he could talk with Nino about the game without accidentally revealing his superhero identity.

"Yo man!" Nino immediately flashed his cellphone towards the blonde. "Look what I caught! 700cp Gyarados in the Seine!"

"No way! When did that spawn?"

"Yesterday." Nino clicked open the stats of his newest pride. "I caught it trying the hatch a 10km last night."

"Now you don't need to save up Magikarp candies. Lucky." Adrien smiled, giving his friend the metaphorical stamp of approval.

"I can't wait til this game dies out." Alya, who sat behind the two, leaned over her own desk to butt into the conversation. "Then maybe I'll get my boyfriend _and_ best friend back." She glanced over at Marinette, the quiet girl who sat next to her. Marinette looked up from her phone briefly, opening her mouth to retaliate, but shutting it almost immediately, clearly not having a responce for the accusation.

"Oh, Marinette, you play?" Nino asked.

"Yeah." The pigtailed girl stole a glance at Adrien, before looking back at her phone. She opened up the app, intending to show it off to her classmates, only to be gifted with an all too familiar screen.

' _Our servers are experiencing issues. Please come back later.'_

"You kidding me? I was just on." She mumbled under her breath.

"What team are you on?" Adrien's sudden question cause some kind of nervous reaction, which wasn't all that strange for Marinette.

"I-I'm on… I'm on Valor."

Both boy's simultaneously winced. "Oooooh. Wrong answer." Nino chuckled. He launched an arm around Adrien's shoulders. "We're both Instinct."

"Instinct, Valor, what's the difference?" Alya piped up. "If you ask me, it's all just a big color-gang turf war. It's beyond childish."

"Oh sure, says you Miss "Gotta chase after Ladybug every chance I get"." Nino managed to sneak the snide comment in right before the teacher entered the classroom, thus silencing any conversation.

* * *

The next morning, Adrien got up for school and felt like he was just about ready to pass out. The night before had been his night on patrol. Normally it would be a little lonely, running around Paris alone, especially on quiet nights when nothing of interest was happening. While he would never admit it to his partner-in-crime…..fighting….. Sometime he would wish that an akuma would attack just so that Ladybug would have to join him, and he wouldn't be stuck out, alone at night.

Then Pokemon Go happened. Now patrol nights were some of the best nights the masked hero had. Between taking down enemy gyms and launching off the highest rooftops at record speed to get to a rare-type in time, Chat was beyond addicted.

Last night he found himself staying up far later than he normally would have, all because he was _only_ 4.8km away from hatching a 10km egg. Which was why he was now beyond exhausted. As much as he loved this game, he wouldn't be surprised if it was the end of him. At least he was smart enough to not get hit by a car on his walk to school.

Adrien kept his attention mostly on his phone, glancing up only on occasion to make sure he didn't run into anything. Then he saw it. The gym in front of the school, _his gym_. It was tainted. It's previously proud yellow was now an obnoxious red. Immediately Adrien clicked on the gym to see who had dared to dethrone him. There were five Pokemon on it, and he looked at each one, trying to see if he recognized the players names. His thumb froze when he finally swiped to the gym leader. A large, toothy grin plastered onto his face. A 1982cp vaporeon sat happily on the highest pedestal of the gym. The username of the gymleader?

 _LadyBug_


End file.
